


Between shame and apology

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

From a huge birthday cake - was lifted a skinny black-clad clown - with greasy hair, black eyeshadows, black rounded nose and crooked tooths.  
"Surprise-surprise," he screeched through gritted tooths and scowled on bunch of Gryffindors.  
\- Ehm, thanks, coughed Harry and looked to the ground. He wasn't aware of the surprise Hermione and Ron were talking about. He felt ashamed of what they made Severus look like. Just for his sake.  
Gryffidors were laughing. The both of them didn't know what to think of them. And then - suddenly - their eyes met. It seemed like a first time. It felt that way where no prejudices about the past were involved. Just the two of them - between sharks with friendly faces. And the calm understanding in between.  
It felt like sience.


End file.
